The present invention relates to novel prostaglandin analogs. Particularly, the invention relates to prostaglandin analogs wherein the C-19 position is substituted by oxo, i.e. 19-keto-PG compounds or 19-oxo-PG compounds. Most particularly, the present invention relates to novel 19-Oxo-PGF.sub.2 analogs, a disclosure of the preparation and pharmacological use of which is incorporated here by reference from U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,104.